Automotive convenience systems typically contain many switches and user actuatable regulators to modify system operation. For example, vehicle climate control systems include a variety of mechanical switches to operate various functions and features of the climate control system. It is not unusual to have more than ten selections or operating conditions or modes in a vehicle climate control system. A wetting current is typically applied to the switch to break the switch resistance. Conventionally, a resistor is selected to provide a limited amount of current necessary to break the switch resistance. Further, power is continuously applied to the switch and resistor in order to detect a change in state of the switch. One significant problem with this system is the heat and corresponding power consumption that occurs with this configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved system and method for monitoring a state of a switch in an electrical system. The new and improved system and method should reduce energy and power consumption through the switch.